


Undercover

by stellecraft



Series: Cops and Robber [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blowjobs, M/M, Prison relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Len ventures into Barry's domain and finds that having Barry by his side is very useful.





	

       Len looked up as he walked into the Iron Heights cell block he had been assigned to. He was undercover to root out a meta that had made his way into general population instead of the meta wing. There had been a series of incidents involving guards where the guards seemed to be taken over by someone. Len had been sent undercover with a small device in his arm. The device was something Cisco had created, the man freelanced for the CCPD, and blocked his powers so Len seemed like a normal human. The guards knew the truth. Most of them recognized Len. Len sighed and moved towards his cell. He didn’t have a cellmate yet and the guards were going to try to keep him alone. He settled on his bed when he got in and began sorting his items.

       Len heard someone come in as he set his toothpaste and toothbrush in plain sight as required by prison rules. He settled the rest of the items in their spots and turned. The man lounging in his cell door was looking him over in a way that Len didn’t like.

       “You’re new.”

       “Not interested. I’ve got someone on the outside.”

       “We can keep it a little secret.”

       “My husband wouldn’t be happy. We had an agreement see. I stay loyal and he doesn’t burn shit.” Len turned his back on the man and heard the man take a few steps into his cell. He braced himself to attack if necessary and waited.

       “Being my toy could bring you lots of good in this prison. The best food. Clean sheets and blankets whenever you want them. Better uniforms, ones that aren’t as scratchy. As many conjugal visits as you want.”

       “As I said. Not interested.” He heard the man huff and leave his cell. He sighed. Len knew this wouldn’t be the end of it.

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick reached out to brush over the black eye that Len had. The other man had only been in prison a week and he looked like he had been run over by a truck.

       “What happened?”

       “Someone took an interest in me and won’t take no for an answer.” Len brushed aside the hand. They were in one of the conjugal rooms, curled together on the bed. Mick had brought some food in that they had eaten. “How’s he’s handling this?”

       “He finds the entire thing amusing. As he put it he’s the one with a tendency to break the law and it’s his cop lover who’s in jail.” Len heard feet outside the door and pushed himself upright. Mick joined him. They both looked up as the warden walked in.

       “Detective Snart, have you found anything for us yet?”

       “He’s good at covering his tracks. My current assumption is that he is using the guards to learn his way around the prison.”

       “Can’t you do anything about the guy that’s harassing him?” Len shot Mick a glare.

       “I can take a little roughing up. Besides, I don’t want the attention that giving in would give me. He had his current toy followed everywhere to make sure that the guy’s not hurt. I can’t do my job if I’m being followed.” Len got up and stretched. “Warden I promise I’m trying to figure it out.”

       “We have a CI…”

       “Mick no.”

       “No Len. We have a CI who could help Len with this.”

       “Do you trust the CI?” The warden looked like he was seriously considering the plan.

       “Yes. I trust him. He might take some of the heat off of Len as well.”

       “What’s his name?”

       “Barry Allen.” The warden looked like he couldn’t believe what he heard.

       “You got Barry Allen to turn CI?”

       “More like he does it if there’s something in it for him.”

       “You’re giving him blackmail material.” Len shot Mick a glare. He did not want Barry involved. It was a risk enough to be dating him. If someone found out it would be dangerous for the both of them.

       “He won’t use it against us if we turn a blind eye to his next heist provided he donate the money to charity. Len, I’m pulling him in.” Len sighed and let his head drop into his hands. This was going to be even more difficult.

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry walked into the cell block in Iron Heights with his items. He was more than happy to keep Len safe and keep the heat off of him while the other man. As he looked around he spotted Len tucked into a corner. He was pretending to read but was watching one man warily. Barry quickly went up to his cell, Mick and the warden had arranged for him to share with Len, and dropped his stuff. He got back down to the main floor in time to see the man Len had been watching approach him. A few of the guards were tensing, prepared to intervene and Barry grabbed one of them by the wrist to keep him from gripping his baton.

       “Leave this to me.” Barry gripped the man’s wrist for a moment longer then let go. He fixed a smirk onto his face and approached Len and the man. “Hurley!” The man turned and Barry could see Len’s face morph into a glare. He shrugged slightly.

       “Allen. What brings you back inside?”

       “They were trying to catch me in the act but all they could nail me with was a short sentence for carrying.” Barry shrugged. It was close enough to the truth of some of his previous prison stays that it would be believable. “I’m in for anywhere from a couple of months to three years if I misbehave.”

       “Well, I’d like to introduce you to me newest pet.” Hurley turned towards Len and Len glared.

       “Actually you mean my newest pet. See I know his husband and I know how loyal he is to his husband. His husband asked me to keep an eye on him.” Barry knew that his reputation as a thief was enough to get him anything he wanted in this prison. He could see Hurley thinking over if it was worth pushing his luck and calling out Barry’s claim. Hurley eventually shrugged.

       “Have it your way.” The man left and Barry settled next to Len.

       “Good book?”

       “I told Mick I didn’t need help.”

       “Oh please, he cares about you, Len. If you’re under my protection no one will hurt you.”

       “I’m not having sex with you.”

       “Mick said if you wanted to you could. I won’t force you. I’m not a brute.” Barry got to his feet and tugged Len up as well. Barry flipped his pocket out and pulled Len’s hand to take it. He kept the hand holding his pocket in his. The guard that he had stopped from interfering nodded to him as he and Len headed up to their cell. Once they were inside and Barry had his back to the door he pulled Len’s hand up to kiss it.

       “Hello, love. You’re in my domain now. You need to play by my rules.” He watched as Len relaxed slightly. “Don’t go anywhere without me unless I tell you. If you’re out exploring at night I come with you. We go anywhere outside of this cell together and you hold my pocket. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” Barry ran a finger over the remaining bruise of Len’s black eye. “He and his minions won’t touch you again.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick watched as Barry curled up on the conjugal bed. The man had laid down and fallen asleep. Len was settled next to him, his fingers stroking through the other’s man hair as he read the materials that Mick had brought in for him. Len looked better. The bruises had faded in the two weeks since Barry had gone in with him.

       “Why is he so tired?”

       “He’s been using his speed to keep an eye on all the guards at night. He’s managed to catch two who were possessed and knock them out.”

       “See he’s useful.”

       “I’m still worried.”

       “He’s going to be transferred out at the same time you are at the end of this. You two won’t even be implicated.” Len pulled his hand back as the conjugal room door opened and the warden walked in.

       “Two of my guards have been knocked unconscious in the last week and ended up in the medical wing in restraint cuffs.” Barry’s eyes fluttered open and he pressed himself upright, rubbing his eyes.

       “That would have been me, Warden. They had both been taken over by the meta we’re looking for.”

       “And how are you moving so that they can’t see you?” Barry’s eyes flashed and a moment later he was behind the warden.

       “I’m a speedster. They can’t see me because I’m moving too fast.” Barry zipped back to the bed and took the calorie bar that Mick handed him. He ate it in quick bites watching as the warden watched him.

       “The Flash?”

       “No. We checked that before he became our CI.” Len didn’t bother looking up from the files. He set two aside and went through another. “Barry’s still a traditional smash and grab artist.”

       “It’s less fun to break through security with my powers than it is to do it without them.” Barry shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind if they took down the Flash. He’s ruined enough business for me.” Barry took the file that Len handed him and flipped through it. “I can tell you it’s not him. He’s actively trying to reform himself to prove to his girlfriend that he can be a good father to their daughter. He wouldn’t even think about escaping.”

       “How much do you know about the prisoners?”

       “Enough. I’m a thief remember. I do surveillance on targets before I rob them.” Barry looked through the files and quickly pulled out a handful. “These are the ones I would suspect of wanting to get themselves out.” Mick reached out and took the files, flipping through them.

       “Can you get DNA from them? All we have on them is the before the explosion DNA.” Len looked up from the file he was holding to see Barry smirking.

       “Can I, a known thief, get DNA from a bunch of criminals? Who do you think you’re talking to? Put me to work in the laundry and you’ll get the DNA bagged and everything.” The warden sighed.

       “Fine. Tomorrow you get the laundry duty.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Len was sitting in his corner with his book. He didn’t bother to look up when a shadow fell over him. Barry settled next to him and Len’s hand dropped to take the offered pocket. Barry rested his head on Len’s shoulder with a sigh.

       “I hate this.”

       “You’re telling me.”

       “We may need to put on a show tonight. Hurley’s been questioning me about you.”

       “Define show.”

       “Hang a sheet, you suck me off.”

       “You’re lucky I like you.” Len let his book settle into his lap and turned to Barry. “How bad?”

       “He kept saying he has any noise from you and he was wondering if you were a screamer because you look like a screamer.” Len sighed.

       “How much longer are we stuck in here?”

       “I got half of the samples. I can get the rest tomorrow. Then it will need to be analyzed. At least two more weeks.” Barry got to his feet and Len followed him. Len gripped his pocket until they were in their cell. The buzzers rang for nightly lockup and their door slid shut smoothly. The lights went out and Barry let himself drop into the bottom bunk. Len quickly moved so he was between Barry’s legs as Barry grabbed the pillow to muffle any noise he would make. Len undid Barry’s pants and slid the other man out. He was surprised to see that Barry had shaved.

       “Barr.”

       “One of the guards let me use one of the conjugal showers and an actual razor.” Len couldn’t resist and buried his face in Barry’s hip. Barry smelled like soap and there was the ever-present smell that was uniquely him. He felt one of Barry’s hands settle in his hair and he was reminded of what he was supposed to be doing. He pressed a kiss to the head of Barry’s dick and gave it a lick. He slid the head into his mouth and sucked slightly. As he gently took more of Barry into his mouth he sucked harder. He heard Barry let out a muffled moan and smirked. Len pulled off to slick up one of his fingers with spit. He went back to sucking on Barry and began to massage Barry’s prostate through the perineum. Barry twitched and tried to keep his hips steady so he wouldn’t gag Len. Len hummed in appreciation and heard Barry let out another muffled moan. He pressed hard enough on Barry’s perineum that Barry moaned again and sucked hard, dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside of Barry’s dick as he moved up. As he expected, Barry came in his mouth with a muffled drawn out moan. He swallowed then moved up to lie half on top of Barry.

       “You’re in my bunk.”

       “Just got my brains sucked out of my dick. I don’t care.” Len settled his erection against his thigh and relaxed. Barry pulled him closer and took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

       “You going out tonight?”

       “No. His last guard was two days ago. He won’t take another for another day if he doesn’t want to draw attention.” Barry stroked over Len’s head. Len relaxed completely.

       “The guards will laugh at us.”

       “The guards like you. They won’t laugh.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry watched as Len got processed to be transferred. They had caught their guy easily enough once the DNA match had come through. Hurley stepped up next to Barry in the yard.

       “Your toy is leaving.”

       “I’m being transferred as well later today.” He watched as Len was taken through the gates. He heard his name called and turned. The guard led him to be processed for his transfer.

       “Thank you for keeping the detective safe.”

       “It was no big deal. He’s one of the good ones. The fair ones. He makes sure each of his arrests gets a fair trial. I don’t mind helping him or Mick.” Barry let himself be shackled and led out the gate. As soon as he was through Mick gripped his wrists and removed the shackles.

       “Len and I will take him back.” Barry let himself be led to their car. Once they were away from the prison he let himself melt into Len’s shoulder. Len wrapped an arm around him.

       “So we’re back in my world now.”

       “It’s my world too.” Barry shed the jumpsuit and pulled on the clothes that Mick had stored in the car for him. He let himself melt back into Len’s shoulder. “Do you know how many requests I got to share you after that blowjob?”

       “Blowjob?” Mick looked back at them through the mirror.

       “We needed to make it seem authentic so Len gave me a blowjob.” Barry shrugged. It wasn’t that much of a thing. He didn’t mind semi-public sex that much. Quick hand jobs in prison had conditioned him not to care. He wouldn’t ask Len to do anything involving his body and being possibly on display. He knew Len didn’t like that. It’s why Barry hadn’t taken care of Len’s erection that night.

       “It wasn’t horrible. Not something I’d care to repeat.”

       “Not something I’d like to make you repeat.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Mick watched lazily as Barry sped around the apartment cleaning up. Len was off giving a report of what they had accomplished while he had been undercover.

       “You need to come do that at our apartment.”

       “Or you could move in with me.” Barry scrubbed a stubborn spot on the stove, not looking at Mick.

       “Barry this apartment is tiny. It barely fits all three of us when we spend the night.”

       “I have another apartment. It’s not registered under my name. It’s much bigger. It’s less of an apartment really and more of a townhouse.” Barry knew he was rambling and stopped. He felt hands on his hips and the stubble of Mick’s beard against his neck. “If you don’t want to that’s ok too.”

       “A townhouse you said?” Mick pulled the sponge out of Barry’s hand.

       “The top floor is the master bedroom a study space. The bottom floor has an extra bedroom if Lisa wants to stay over. The middle floor is the living room, kitchen, dining room, and laundry.” Barry turned in Mick’s grip. “Cisco and Caitlin know where it is and I’m pretty certain Len visited it when he was looking for us those months ago.”

       “Visited where?” They both looked up to see Len closing the door to the apartment behind him.

       “A townhouse downtown.”

       “Oh, that place. It was nice. Why?”

       “Barry asked us to move in with him and he’s suggesting we relocate there instead of the apartment. The townhouse can’t be traced back to him.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry watched as Len slowly slid down the length of Mick’s dick. He stroked himself slightly as he watched. Len had sucked him off again but watching Mick and Len together had gotten him hard. There were frost crystals all along Mick’s shoulders and sides that were slowly melting. Mick’s hands were leaving pink spots where he was touching Len. Barry grinned as their powers began to get more out of control. He loved watching the two of them completely lose control with each other. Everywhere Len touched ice covered in a thin sheet. Everywhere Mick touched turned into a pink streak. Len’s body was covered in water where his body had iced over and Mick had melted it. They were both moaning as Len slid up and down Mick’s dick, angling his body so that he had the right angle. Mick thrust up once and Len was cumming. Mick pulled out with a sigh and reached for Barry. They both knew that Len was extremely sensitive and prone to cumming without warning.

       “You’re hot.” Mick’s hands were nearly burning on Barry’s skin. Almost instantly they dropped to a more comfortable temperature. Barry sighed happily as they trailed over his skin. He melted into Mick’s body as the man leisurely rolled his hips. The warmth radiating from Mick was enough for Barry to relax into completely as Mick fucked up into his with slow thrusts. It wasn’t until a cold finger circled around his entrance that he let out a loud moan.

       “We seem to have a captive thief Mick.” The hand moved up to the small of Barry’s back and Barry could feel ice spreading across his skin. Mick’s hands, just barely on the right side of too hot, skimmed over the ice, melting it. Barry let himself get lost in the feeling of the ice and hot on his skin. His orgasm crept up on him and he let out a near scream as he came. He felt Mick cum as well and felt hands gently tugging him off. A towel was run over his skin to remove the water that the warm hands were producing by melting Len’s ice. Barry let out a quiet whimper when the hands pulled away and he felt himself get pulled on to Mick’s warm chest.

       “Barry do you like a bit of temperature play?” Barry nodded into Mick’s shoulder.

       “I trust you guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

       No one was a bit surprised when Heatwave and Captain Cold brought in the Flash the next week. The Flash had broken their agreement to hit private houses and had been a little too slow to avoid being pinned to a wall by Captain Cold’s ice. The Flash was shivering in cold and one of the detectives took pity on him by bringing him a blanket in the metahuman holding cell. It wasn’t until Heatwave came in that the man in the red suit made his move. He was pressed up against Heatwave in an instant, having gotten out of his cuffs. With one hand he pulled Heatwave into a kiss and the other palmed the man’s security card.

       Barry grinned. The warmth that Mick had wrapped him in for the moment they had been pressed together was enough to get rid of Len’s chill that kept him from using his super speed. He had pulled away and held up the security card before breaking out of the room, leaving Mick standing there looking shell shocked. Mick had left the room with a sigh to void his ID card.

       Len was waiting for Mick in their office. Mick grinned up at him.

       “Barry got out alright?”

       “Little punk stole my warmth and my security card and was out like the flash he is.”

       “He’ll be waiting for us at home.” They both looked up to see Barry walk into the office. He smirked at them and Len sighed. “What can I help you with?”

       “Can’t a guy come visit his boyfriends at work?” Len noticed Joe West hanging around near the door and sighed. So that’s what Barry was doing. Mick came to the same conclusion and stepped up to pull Barry into a kiss. Joe West looked like he was going to explode. Len smirked and closed the door to their office, icing the locking mechanism and making sure the door couldn’t be seen through. If Barry wanted to annoy Joe into an early grave what type of boyfriends were they to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
